Erotic Lesson
by le-lavi49
Summary: The Noah suddenly grinned and he said, “Ah, I have an idea, Lavi. Why don’t I tell you the further function of the human body? So you could learn more…” ...LUCKY! time... RnR... :D


**Erotic Lesson**

By: Riku

Pairing: Tyki X Lavi (LUCKY!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any –man!! If I have it then it'll be a long live YAOI!!

Warning: Yaoi scene (boy x boy love), and some language that can't be good to be read by a kid

A/N: Yeah!! Once again, LUCKY's time! Oh yeah, oh yeah! I'm just so addicted to them! I get the inspiration of the fic from a chain mail about body function, and I really made it! Enjoy!

It was a peaceful night, very quiet there at the HQ. Every room had turned off its lamp, everyone had fallen asleep. Except one person…

Lavi was still reading a book at the Bookman's Library, Bookman was too diligent to accompany his apprentice so he left Lavi alone.

"Damn that Panda-jiji, why should I read this book about the function of the human body? I am not a kid anymore." Lavi complained, he had read that book and memorized it until now. But his tutor was too scary like a panda to being disagreed. He had no choice but to read it again until it finished.

The clock that being hanged on the library showed that it was already 12:00 A.M. The redhead was already sleepy too and lucky for him, he had already finished to reda that book.

When he wants to head to his room, he heard someone's laughter. He turned his body back and he saw a man was standing while inhaling his cigarette slowly and blew the smoke to the air. The fragrance of the old book disappeared as the smell of the cigarette's smoke filled the library but then being suppressed into nothing by the fragrance of the old book again.

"Good evening, rabbit." Said the man while smiling.

Lavi dazed off, he stared at the adult and then turned back his body again. He started to walk away, "Haha…hahaha, just my imagination. Must go back to my room as fast as I can and quickly go to sleep. Hahaha."

"That's rude, Lavi." Said Tyki while grabbing Lavi's shoulder, then sending a soft chuckle at Lavi's ear. It made Lavi's spine shivered a bit.

Lavi gulped than asked hesitantly, "Wh-what are a Noah doing here? You surely have a lot of free time, huh?"

"Not really… I am just come here to meet you, rabbit…"

Tyki slipped his cold fingers into Lavi's shirt, "Ahh!! Don't touch me!" he immediately slapped Tyki's hand and pushed him.

Tyki chuckled and gave the redhead a husky laugh, "Well, well. A fierce one isn't you?" then he saw a book being placed on the table and took it to read the title, "Hmm… this book… do you read this?"

"So what?!"

The Noah suddenly grinned and he said, "Ah, I have an idea, Lavi. Why don't I tell you the further function of the human body? So you could learn more…"

"Fu-further…function?"

"Yes, further function… I'll teach you that our body has it further function beside it general function here."

At this moment, the thought about accepting or refusing the offer already filled Lavi's mind. He was interested to hear more so that he could learn more, but in the other side, he thought that Tyki would do something bad to him based of the function of the human body.

Shit…oh shit oh shit. I want to know I really want to know. But no one could guarantee what would he do to me. Damn… Oh God of the Knowledge, what should I do…

"_Interested, Lavi?"_

Damn, what should I do? For the sake of the knowledge, shit!! It's a 50:50 chance.

"_I'm in. Tell me."_

"_Great! Make sure that you pay attention on me, and I'll make sure that you'll not forget about this lesson forever."_

"_Just begin the explanation now, Noah. I don't want to waste any time on you."_

_Suddenly, Tyki smirked and then he pushed the redhead to the wall hardly, made the redhead's stomach leaned on the wall. He grabbed Lavi's hands and lifted it up in the air then pressed it to the wall. _

"_First… My hand can be used to raping you like this…"_

I knew it!! Shit! Me and my 'want-to-know' sense...

_The younger boy complained and struggled so Tyki could loosened him a little, "Hey!! That's swerve from our topic! Let me go! And it's not well organized too!"_

"_It's not swerve, and I said it with a not well organized is only to make you easily remember it."_

"_Damn it! Let me go!"_

"_That's only the beginning, rabbit. Do you lose your 'want-to-know' sense? Second, my hand can be used to touch you like this… it has a multi-function. Remember that well, rabbit."_

_Tyki slipped his hand again into Lavi's cloth, an unknown cold sensation touched Lavi's warm body. It mixed and turned into a blissful pleasure. Good enough to made the redhead moaned._

_Then Tyki whispered slowly to Lavi's ear, "Next… my mouth can be used to tasting and of course, licking, eating and biting you. It is a multi-functional too." _

_He licked the shell of Lavi's ear and at that moment, Lavi shivered and closed his emerald-green eyes. He felt the maximum sensation as Tyki explored his body more with his hand, he tightly closed his eyes. To felt the touch maybe, or even to make himself become unconscious by sleeping._

"_Pay attention, my little rabbit and you better answer it. Do you know the function of ear?" said Tyki while took off Lavi's cloth._

_It showed a delicious body that had a beautiful smooth milky skin and seemed to be offered just for Tyki himself. Not wasting it, the Noah licked it. And it was really good, very delicious. _

"_It's…to…AHH!! Hhh… to hear some…thing?!"_

"_Correct…and the further function is for hearing your moan and scream. I'd like to hear you screaming my name too of course."_

"_Anngh!! S-stop it…AGHHH!!" _

_The redhead cried out a scream as pain came from his shoulder. Tyki bit it until a fresh red colored blood came out and then licked it so he could taste the blood._

_The exorcist hissed and then he yelled, "Stop it now!! Don't do more than this!"_

"_Once it started then it can't be stopped, don't you understand Lavi? I'm sure that you want to know more than this, and I'm willing too much to teach you about this." Tyki touched Lavi's chin while smirked sadistically._

_The Noah moved his hand again, from Lavi's pinkish nipple headed to the pants. He slipped his hand in through the pants and then the boxer. Lavi showered him with a refusing yell, but he ignored it and kept having his way._

_The quiet library became lively as Lavi's moaning sound filled the room. And it suddenly became quiet again as there was nothing there when Tyki shut him with a passionately kiss. His hand was still working down there though, to pumping._

"_Too much for you?" Tyki asked teasingly._

_Lavi suddenly limped but he kept his conscious and he tried to hold it._

"_See? Leg is not just, for walking… it could be used to supporting someone's body too like you here, my rabbit." Tyki chuckled again to Lavi while he did as he said to the redhead._

_He used his leg, err, tight in the narrower meaning, too support Lavi's limped body. The redhead could fell to the floor if Tyki didn't hold him and support him._

"_Why…hhh…why did you…ahh…do this?"_

"_Because I want to help you with your study, Lavi. Better enough to being taught by someone than to study alone, right?"_

"_I don't need…ughh…you to teach me anything…"_

"_Is that so? Refusing someone's good offer like this is bad and not polite, Lavi. You should learn more about manners…"_

"_I'll ukhh… learn it…anggh…if you stop it!"_

_A white salty juice burst out and made the wall became wet, he sure must clean it before everyone came, especially his tutor. He would death if Bookman find out that he made the wall wet with his juice and let a Noah do him._

"_You've cum already? Is my pumping feels that good?"_

"_Hhh…bastard…Mmmhh…"_

_Tyki kissed him and straightly plunged his tongue inside Lavi's mouth. He even hugged Lavi's soaked-by-sweat-body tightly. The Bookman apprentice used his last power to pushed Tyki away and then he fell to the floor. He gasped and panted heavily, if he didn't pushed the Noah away from him and let him do him more than this then his sex-starving body wouldn't listen to him. He would give in to Tyki._

"_Naughty pet, aren't you rabbit? Let's move to the last…" Tyki said, crawled on the top of Lavi._

He still want to do me?! What a nerd-freak! At least this is the last thing that he will do to me…

"_Look at me, Lavi. Let me see your face." Said Tyki with a husky voice while thrusting himself to Lavi in and out._

_He stroked Lavi's hair and tilted his head so that he could see Lavi's feverish face._

_The adult began, "Last…my eyes can be used to see your face like this… which is a joy to see it, because painful expression, joyful or even a cute expression were carved on the face."_

_Lavi's tight was wet because Tyki cum inside him, a white juice came out from his rear and a moan could be heard in the library._

_Tyki pulled out and said, "Now, do you understand my lesson well, rabbit? It's easy to remember doesn't it?"_

_Lavi still panting and he said, "Don't ever come to HQ anymore… I can't move my body well, shit… the fatigue is killing me…"_

_His body felt hurt and he couldn't move his hip because it was sore the same happen with his shoulder._

_The Noah smiled and offered, "I'll carry you to your room…"_

_Lavi closed his eyes and refused, "No thanks. I better clean the wall first. You bastard, for messing me up like this…"_

"_I know that you like it, rabbit… if you want me to teach you again then please give me a call… I'm more than pleased to teach you more than this."_

"_Oh, please. I'm not insane enough to call you over to the HQ. Beside, I like to study by myself more than being taught by anyone."_

_The Noah stood up and properly dressed himself well._

"_That's harsh, rabbit. Well, I should go now… make sure that you give me a call when you want me to teach you, 'kay? Good night, rabbit…"_

_Tyki disappeared by waling away through the wall while laughing happily. Lavi was still leaned on the floor, tried to gathered up his energy to get up and at least cleaned the traces on the floor and on the wall before he went back to his own room…_

_--O-W-A-R-I--_

_A/N: That's it!! Firstly, I think that this story about a function of the human's body was too childish, but it seemed that I could turn it into an M rated. So, let's put that aside._

_I'm very sorry 'bout the grammar (.)_

_Well, love it?_

_Or hate it?_

_RnR… :D _

_[963Q]_


End file.
